Doubt
by animefanxNaiomix
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was not a doubtful person. Then why was he having doubts about Renji’s behaviour? RenIchi, oneshot.


Hello, reader who's stumbled upon this fic of mine! I invite to read it, through and through, and hope you enjoy it!

**Discalimer: **I own a bottle of bleach! (proud) But not Bleach, the actual thing...(whimpers)

_**Pairings: **RenIchi, or RenjixIchigo_

_**Summary: **Kurosaki Ichigo was not a doubtful person. Then why was he having doubts about Renji's behavior? RenIchi, oneshot._

_**Warnings:** Shounen ai, boyxboy, written in less than an hour and my first Bleach fic...yes, that's it, fo on scremaing and running like maniacs..._

_**Info.:  
**Ichigo's thoughts  
Ichigo's conscience  
**Ichigo's Hollow**_

If you're still here now, please, enjoy!

* * *

**Doubt**

Kurosaki Ichigo was not a doubtful person. Actually, he was probably farthest away from being doubtful than anybody he knew. At least, that's what he liked to believe. The evidence against this fact was plain as day, but he refused to take it into consideration. This is why, though his mind noticed something wrong when Renji told him why they always practiced together, he refused to believe it.

What an idiot, some would say. I, for one, wholeheartedly agree. But that is not the point of this story, and therefore I shouldn't be expressing my thoughts, but how Ichigo finally learned that he is, in fact, very doubtful. Yes you read right, and now, without further ado, let's delve into how this came to pass.

It started one early morning, when his conscience slyly began to talk to him about random subjects, since he usually was sleep-deprived and tired in the mornings (killing Hollow's 24/7 can do that to someone, I suppose).

_You know, Orihime does have pretty big ones…_

_Yeah, yeah, shut up and let me enjoy a few minutes of sleep_

_So does Matsumoto, actually…_

_Dear god, be merciful and let me sleep!_

_Or maybe you prefer small ones, like Rukia…_

_Whatever…_

_Or maybe you're into guys instead…_

_You know, you're actually starting to be pretty funny…_

And his Hollow just chose that moment to add his two cents, which consisted of pointing out that:

_**Really? Then how about certain actions you've been doubting about concerning a certain red-haired man?**_

_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!_

_**There's no denying it, King. I'm you, so I know what you doubt and wonder about.**_

_I don't doubt and wonder about anything._

_Suit yourself, then._

_Oh, great…you're back._

_Is that sarcasm?_

_No, I'm really, honestly happy to hear you…Of course it's sarcasm you stupid thing!_

_If I'm stupid, so are you._

_Oh, shut up._

_**Well, you can't ignore the way he looked at you when you were both training for Bankai, or how you guys are always sparring together, or how your guys always fight close up…yup, there's no denying it, King, there's something there.**_

_You want me to prove to you that ain't real?_

_**Too hard, King, both you and that Renji are about as straight as a circle.**_

_FINE! I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU! TODAY!_

Bothered, and not paying attention to the insane cackling going on in his head, Ichigo got out of bed and prepared for a normal school day. He hope to find someone to clear his doubts-no, someone to help him prove he was right.

The first person he met up with turned out to be Chad. He'd surely clear things up, right? Wishful thinking, Ichigo, wishful thinking.

"Hey! Chad!" he called to the strongly built man. The addressed turned around, and waited for the orange-head to reach him patiently.

"Ichigo," he greeted.

"Yeah, um, how do I say this?," How **did** he say this? Hey, Chad, do you think Renji's straight? Do you think he looks at me weirdly? Do you think he might like me? Yup, that'd go fine.

"How do you know if someone likes you?" Yeah, that was fine.

"I'm not sure Ichigo, maybe you should ask Inoue, or Rukia-san," that was his reply. Great, thanks Chad. Inoue probably would blabber on about something to do with dates, and Rukia about bunnies. Ichigo shuddered. He was definitely not asking them.

Later on in the day, he found Ishida. Surely, he'd be able to answer him, what with his high IQ and stuff. Apparently, Ichigo didn't know that most study obsessed people didn't have much time for socializing.

"Ishida, do you know how to tell if someone likes you?"

"…"

"Er…Ishida? Hello?"

"…"

"What the hell's wrong with you?! I know it's awkward, but just answer, dammit!"

"…"

"Fine! I'll ask someone else!" and he strutted off. When he shut the door with a resounding 'bang', Ishida woke up from his reading with a start, wondering why people insisted on banging doors.

After cooling off a bit, Ichigo found Ikkaku. He'd known Renji for a while, and could probably tell if something was wrong with him. Granted, Yumichika was with him, but the two were as thick as glue, the inseparable duo of the eleventh division. Wait…was that these two or Kenpachi and Yachiru?

He'd worry about that later, right now, he had something to clear up-no, prove.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!" he greeted them from afar, the two looked at him and nodded in response.

"Hey, listen, Rukia told me that Renji's been acting weird, and she's been bugging the hell outta me, so do you two know anything?" Ichigo decided he was genius. That was the perfect lie anyone had ever come up with. Sure, Rukia'd kill him for it later, but it was worth it.

While congratulating himself, he failed to notice the knowing look that passed between the other two.

"Well, not really, but I suppose if **Rukia **noticed something, then **Rukia **is probably right, but I think **Rukia **should find out for herself," Ichigo blinked. Why had Ikkaku stressed out the Rukia's? Where Rukia and Renji really together? For some reason, the thought brought him a pain in his chest.

"Well, thanks anyways," he mumbled, turning around and gloomily walking back to the school.

Once school was over, he declined all of his friend's invitations. Walking to his house in a lonely manner, he suddenly glimpsed Matsumoto and Toushiro (pardon me, Hitsuagaya-taicho) in the distance. Maybe they could clear it up!

"Rangiku-san! Toushiro!" the two turned around, and waited for Ichigo to catch up with them.

"Oh, hi, Ichigo," Matsumoto greeted, smiling.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you," Toushiro's greeting was the same as always.

"Yeah, yeah, hey, is Renji alright? I don't think he was at school today," well, that was true. He'd skipped that day, though it was beyond Ichigo why he had.

"Hmm…Renji's fine, he just said he couldn't stand going to that building again," Matsumoto held a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Abarai is in the Urahara Shop, I believe, complaining rather loudly about everything," Toushiro's reply rose a few eyebrows, but the next moment Matsumoto was cooing about how well her little, cute taicho knew everything, and he was answering back loudly, annoyed at her behaviour.

"Thanks!" Ichigo yelled after them, as they crossed the street, still arguing.

He resumed his walk home, but before he could reach it, a zanpakuto got in the way. He jumped back, crying out in outrage.

"Yo, Ichigo, I said I'd have my rematch, didn't I?"

"Come on, Ichii! Give Ken-chan his fight!"

Dear lord, why? Why today? Why now? Why him? It really was getting annoying, especially now that captain's were being required in the real world and Kenpachi could come or go as he pleased.

"Er…look, I'm a bit busy, so, I'll fight you later!" Ichigo was surprised at how fats he was, but he managed to get away on time. Though he now **did **own the fighting-crazed maniac a fight. He hated his life.

Once he reached home, he found, standing outside the porch, Kuchiki Byakuya. The orange-head blinked. He was still there. He blinked once more, and the cold captain of Renji's division remained. What. The. Hell?

"Er…" was all he could formulate. Why was the guy there? It didn't make sense. This man hated his guts, like he hated his. So, now he'd come to call on him for some cookies with milk or something? Ichigo, you really need to learn not to trust wishful thinking.

"Kurosaki, I have come to inspect the housing my sister is living in," well, that explained things. Of course he wouldn't come to call on him, dear Rukia was much more important than some useless ryoka.

"I hope they're to your liking…?" Ichigo really wasn't sure what tone to use.

"Yes, as I see, she's sharing a room with your sisters, and not living in your closet, as I had come to understand,"

"Yeah," smart answer, Ichigo. Way to go. Whoopeedoo. Do you need any more sarcasm?

"Since I find them appropriate, I shall take my leave now,"

"…Okay," I'm beginning to wonder how stupid one can be in just one conversation. But Ichigo was saved by a lighting of imagination.

"Hey, um, since Renji's your fukutaicho, how do you know if he's fine?" he knew it was a stupid question, but Byakuya would probably have the answer. After all, it was true.

"I ask him, Kurosaki, it's not so hard," thin ice. That's what hit him. Along with revelation, understanding, and great deal many other feelings.

"Yeah…oh, thanks Byakuya!" and he was off into the afternoon, leaving the captain behind.

"He…he surely didn't mean just calling me Byakuya without an honorific…"

Ichigo had left his real body at Urahara's when he found out Renji had gone to school to pick up his paper work. After all, in his Shinigami form, he could flash step over there in record time. And that's exactly what he did, meeting Renji as the red-head was leaving.

"Renji!" called out the substitute Shinigami.

"Ichigo? Why are you in tha' form? Hollow? I didn't feel one," Renji's brow furrowed.

"No, I, um…Iwaswonderinghowyouwerefeeling," the speed at which he said that amazed even Ichigo.

"Come again?" Renji, apparently, didn't make head or tails of it either.

"I was wondering how you were feeling," there he said it. And he would've said it a hundred times just to see the grin that spread on the others face. Renji put his gigai arm around the Shinigami's shoulders, and began to walk away.

"Y'know, I've been feelin' kinda sick lately,"

"Really?" Ichigo's eyes grew. Take that Hollow and conscience!

"Mhmm…love sick," Ichigo stopped abruptly, and faced the man next to him. The other's gaze had now turned soft.

"Love sick?" breathed out the younger of the two.

"That's right," the breath of the other man lingered on Ichigo's lips, before they were otherwise occupied.

_There, you see! I was right!_

_**Told ya, King! You're both as straight as a circle!**_

And, for once, the cackling laughter didn't bother Ichigo.

* * *

So, yeah. My first piece of fanfiction int he Bleach fandom...

I'll give you a strawberry if you give me review XD


End file.
